Episode 50
50- Aug 1, 2011 Runtime 1:15:11 Krystian hosts with Shepard and MoisesL and Kendall from Well Done Podcast & Capcom Unity,joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter Tri in this episode. 'Topics of Discussion' The 50th episode is the love cast and 50% MHPC and 50% Well Done Podcast. Wiimotes and switch axes are used today. Nick is out today building a suit of armor out of iPads (he’s got 22 iPads). There is talk about OPERATION “Cherry Blossom”. (Too painful for me to detail). Krystian and Shepard don’t like Transformers (Michael Bay). Krystian is a Transformers fan though, just not of the movie-verse (this is the correct way to live). Krystian got a Masterpiece Optimus Prime (this is also correct). Shepard likes Rodimus Prime (this is incorrect). Three reasons to watch Well Done Podcast? 1. Shepard guests 2. Shepard dies a lot during his guest appearance and 3. If it’s not well done, it’s burnt. There are no Harry Potter fans in this cast. Start getting ready for the release of Trauma, a game by Krystian. (It’s out now!) Viewer questions are answered. Is it easier to get the ancient bow gun in MH Tri Aquamatic “Longshot” through volcano mining or the arena? Go to the arena (see 26:42 for details). Do mini, normal, and giant monsters have the same hit boxes? They don’t have the same hit boxes, they should change by size. Can evasion increase your sidestep distance with lance? Shep thinks it works (39:04). Do certain weapons move faster than others in the same category, like this lance is faster than that lance? No, they all move the same speed, if it did it would mess up your timings. Our hunters conclude with talk about future podcasts. 'Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths' Reel in a Rathian/ Rathian, Deviljho / N/A- Quest Complete Advanced Lick a Lagiacrus / Lagiacrus / N/A- Quest Complete The Creeping Venom / Gigginox/ N/A- Quest Complete Grudge Match: The Two Flames (Team Shepard & Kendall) / Rathian1, Rathalos2 / Krystian1&2, Krystian2, Krystian2, Krystian2 / Quest Fail! Grudge Match: The Two Flames (Team Krystian & MoisesL) / Rathian1, Rathalos2 / Shepard2, Shepard1 (These little superscripts are to determine what monster carted who, will I track this?) 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' Intro OPERATION “Cherry Blossom” (a joint effort between Well Done and MHPC to encourage CAPCOM to release MHP3 in the west) this intro last until about 2:20. Then we get our info from Krystian, the music hits and we see hunting clips. Shepard edited this one? 09:10 Special visit from Linus (Peanuts) MoisesL carts to Rathian and a few times in the arena. Kendall carts thrice in the arena. 14:18 More CAPCOM CONSPIRACY as MoisesL falls into Area 5 and gets blown back. “Believe it” 16:56 Operation Cherry Blossom logo flashes onscreen. 18:01 “It’ll look something like that! Check the description below for a link” In regards to Operation Cherry Blossom post on Capcom Unity. Shepard is HR 101 here and rises to 102. 19:29 “Exploding Michael Bay style” clip from Goldeneye shown. 25:14 and 30:07 Artwork of a Beast Wars (BW) style Megatron as Tigrex. ~20:00 Krystian sings “Don’t Want to Miss a Thing” Aerosmith 20:20 “Michael Bay is a G. Baggi.” Says Shepard and a Baggi headed hunter appears. 26:43 “The cost for Aquamatic “Longshot” is: 1 Hunter King Coin (S/A-Rank HR31+ arena) 2 Rathalos Coins 2 Barioth Coins If you want it, just farm the coins!” 27:27 “With a good group, speed running Deviljho is probably faster. Check the thread below for a “Pierce gun” strategy on socialdissonance.com to plan one out!” 29:29 Art of BW Optimus Prime as Teostra Turkey gobbles prevent you from hearing too much about Shepard and Kendall’s midnight waggles. 39:04 “If you don’t press the evade button, it isn’t affected by evade+ skills (and vice-versa). It’s as simple as that” 40:00 Krystian sings “Party in my pants” by Krystian 47:10 Our hunters’ Friendship is Magic 55:25 Krystian Chugs! 1:07:43 “4 Minutes Later” black screen, piano music. 1:08:25 art of Calvin Klein for felines 1:08:26 Wise Teachings According to K.O. Han #5 (KO Han vs. the moon with Jhen Mohran power) 'Recurring/New Jokes' Magic Missile (as bounce bombs are launched underwater) Most of Shepard’s shame comes from YouTube comments. Wyverni-cons coined by Kendall. “Waggle it” End show line –“If it ain’t well done, it’s burnt”. Shep and Kendall team up on the exit line this time. The mutual WDP x MHPC symbol appears again. After the bump, Monster Hunter Fest Week #1 – Shepard’s visage (1st time he’s revealed?) appears to offer you prizes for participating in Operation “Cherry Blossom”